1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector opening cover unit of an electronic device, such as a digital video camera (DVC) and a digital still camera (DSC), which covers a connector unit employed for the input of initial set values of the functions, such as zoom center.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a digital camcorder, converts image information captured through a photographing unit into a digital signal, and writes the digital information in a recording medium, such as a magnetic tape or a non-volatile memory. An automatic-setting function has recently been provided for the convenience of users in setting functions, such as light exposure and focusing. To achieve the automatic-setting function, it is necessary to input a variety of necessary operational data to the control part of the electronic device in the fabrication stage of the electronic device. Accordingly, a connector unit is used for the data input in the fabrication stage. However, this connector unit is not to be accessed by general users, and therefore, it is externally covered after fabrication of the electronic device to limit the access of general users.
FIG. 1 illustrates one example of fastening a connector unit cover to cover the connector unit of a digital camcorder. As shown, a digital camcorder housing 1 has a connector opening 2 that is integrally formed in the body thereof, and through which a connector unit 3 for the data input is exposed to the outside. The connector unit 3 is connected with predetermined data, and therefore received various set values of the digital camcorder.
The connector opening 2 exposing the connector unit 3 to the outside has to be covered to prevent access by general users when all the set values are transmitted to the digital camcorder. A connector opening cover 4 is provided to correspond to the connector opening 2. The connector opening cover 4 is fastened to the digital camera housing 1 by a locking projection 4′ formed on a side, and a screw 5 fastened for the prevention of unintended separation.
According to the construction as described above, because the connector opening cover 4 has to be fastened to the connector opening 2 including therein the connector unit 3 by separate fastening members, such as screws 5, the volume of the product increases, and the number of parts to be fabricated also increases. Additionally, due to the requirement for the separate fastening members, such as screws 5, the price of the product also increases.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic device having a structurally improved connector opening cover unit that does not require additional tools and fasteners to open and close the cover unit.